


You Always Find The Way To Brighten Up My Day

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing that Richard had a rough day at work, Anne visits Richard to share some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Find The Way To Brighten Up My Day

It was one of the worst that Richard York have ever lived. The York and Neville Firm had lost one of their most important cases against Anjou and Lancaster. Richard Neville blamed Edward York was too distracted with his wife’s family, while Edward York blamed his brother George, accusing him of only caring of his interest, which made George blame Richard, by saying that he was too distracted with his life as a newlywed.

Anne walked into the law firm, with a bad case of hiccups, she passed by her Father’s office, going straight to her husband’s office. She tried to open it, but it was lock.

“I don’t care who the hell it is. I don’t want to see anyone, and if it is you George, you can shove it back you know where. You have no right on saying that I am distracted with Anne, and if I am, I well deserve it!” Richard yelled.  
Anne knocked once again, making Richard angrily stand from his desk and open the door in rage.  
“What!”  
Anne jumped at the volume of his voice, it frightened her, but her hiccups stopped.  
“Annie.” He sighed, “What are you doing here?”  
“I heard.” Anne said as she embraced him into a hug.  
“From whom? I didn’t tell you.”  
“Isabel called me.” Anne said as she pressed a kiss on his cheek.  
“Come.” Richard said as he opened the door, “Come inside.”  
“What happened?” Anne asked.  
At that exact moment, George opened his door to answer his younger brother’s words.  
“Oh! As usual! Here comes Richard taking refugee in Anne. Tell me brother. Hey Anne, for the next case, please give him his balls back.”  
“Go to hell, George!” Richard yelled to George.  
“Don’t listen to him!” Anne said as she pulled him inside his office.  
Richard buried his face in Anne’s chest and sighed.  
“It was not my fault.” He said as Anne locked the door.  
“Of course it wasn’t.” Anne said as she sat in the sofa he had where at times he used as his bed.  
“The client retained information. Vital information that he was supposed to tell me. I am not made for criminal law. Maybe family law. I am good with families.” Richard said as she said besides her.  
“It is your first case, love. I wouldn’t expect you to be perfect. Not yet at least.”  
“So you agree with them?” Richard asked them, “Are you turning your back on me too?”  
Anne smiled, a laugh escaping form her thin lips.  
“What’s funny now?” He asked her, “Are you making fun of me now too?”  
“I am not making fun of you.” Anne said as she motioned to rest his back against her chest. Richard did as he was told. He liked better when Anne hold him. He liked to hold her, but he preferred when she holded him between her silky arms.  
“Why are you laughing, Anne. We lost the biggest case of the year.”  
“I had a good day at work.” She said.  
“Did you?” Richard asked realising that he had forgotten completely his manners.  
“Oh I am so sorry, love. I forgot to ask you how was your day.”  
“It was good.”  
“Was it?” He smiled for the first time in the day when he felt her lips kissing his temple, “My kids are the best readers in their grade.”  
“Of course they are. If I had you as a teacher I would have never missed a class, and I would have behaved.”  
“They are third graders.” Anne pointed out.  
“When I was in the third grade I had a fat and old teacher. I would have given everything to have a teacher with a body like yours. A voice like yours, and a temperament like yours.” Richard said as he looked up, meeting her eyes, making himself smile as he started to slid his hand under her skirt.  
“I need a cheer up.” He said as he started to caress her thighs.  
“I know you do.” Anne said.  
“Will you give it to me?” He asked as her as he switched positions with her for her to be on top of him.  
“I don’t know, Richard!”  
“Why not?” He asked as he pulled her to him.  
He began to untied her shirt, thinking of what awaited him under it.  
“I came here for two reasons.” Anne started, as Richard began to slide her shirt off her arms.  
“Which are?” He asked.  
“To see how you were doing.” Anne said.  
“And the second one?” He asked.  
“I don’t know if I should tell you. You are tense, and I don’t know how you might take this.”  
“Are you cheating on me with your third graders?” He joked.  
“I am serious.”  
“Then tell me. I see that it is not bad for if it was, your cheeks would be flushed and warm. They are not.”  
Anne looked at him and smiled as she leaned over to place a kiss on his forehead, as her still covered breasts looked at him.  
“You tell me now, Anne.” He said as he pinned her down to the sofa giving her an eskimo kiss.  
Anne took his hand and kissed it.  
“What are you up to?” He asked skeptically as she guided his hand to her lower belly.  
“I think you know now.”  
“Know now what?” Richard asked as he trailed wet kisses across her collar bone.  
“I am pregnant.” Anne whispered.  
“What?” He asked amazed.  
“I am pregnant!” She laughed.  
“How come?” He asked, not believing what he was being told. They had just gotten married six months before, and she was pregnant.  
“Well, when a male thrusts into a female, and he starts feeling pleasure–”  
Richard laughed at her as she tried to explain, “I am well aware of how babies are created. I consider myself– us experts in the field when it comes to practicing– perfecting the pleasurable process. I meant . . . just wondering – how do you know?”  
“You said I was being really insatiable lately. I pee every hour. My breasts, they ache–”  
“They seem bigger too, and warmer.” Richard interrupted as he placed a kiss in them.  
“I bought a test earlier before I went to lunch.” Anne started, “I had this feeling a few days ago. I thought I was just being paranoid since I have missed my day.”  
Richard lowered himself and placed a kiss in her belly.  
“Are you still having a bad day?” Anne asked.  
“No.” Richard laughed as he kissed her lips, “You really are my sun, Anne.”  
“Why?”  
“You always find the way to brighten up my day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
